


A cure for Insomnia

by OtakuAngelD



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Drabbleish, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyosuke can't sleep unless Hotaka calls him. Only Hotaka hasn't called yet. What's a TA to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cure for Insomnia

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock was extra loud on his wall. He couldn’t see it well. His glasses had been set on his nightstand, just an arm reach away. He could feel tiredness weighing him down like brinks, threatening to drag him into the darkness of slumber. However, as hard as he tried, no matter how many sheep he counted, he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t sleep.

He rolled over to stare hopefully at his cellphone. It still hadn’t buzzed. He still hadn’t heard the special ring tone he had set up just to alert him that Shirogane-sensei was calling. He hadn’t called…

Harui, turned away from the phone and forced his eyes closed. It’s all right. Just go to sleep. There’s a big test tomorrow and you have to get there early. Just sleep. Just. Go. To. Sleep.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he hadn’t called yet. Shirogane-sensei hadn’t called. Hotaka hadn’t called.

But he always called.

Hariu made a sleepy sound frustration and tossed in bed until he had his pillow clamped over his head.

Why hadn’t he called yet?

His sleep deprived imagination started spinning scenarios in his mind. Each one became progressively worse. It started off with a dead cellphone battery, but by the forth mental jump, Hotaka must have gotten into a car crash somewhere! He was hurt and alone and crying and needed help! He needed help

Kyosuke was scrambling out of bed and fumbling for his glasses. Without a thought to the fact that he was still in his pajamas, he was running for the door and grabbing a coat. He had to go! He had to go and save Hotaka! He was dying on the side of the road somewhere! Hotaka needed him!

He was a foot out of the door when he heard the special little buzz and automatically his phone was in his hands.

“Shirogane-sensei…you’re all right. You’re not dead on the side of the road. I was so worried about you and…” He babbled into the phone, unaware he was crying in relief.

He heard that wonderful, rich, rough voice on the other end make a confused sound. “What are you talking about? And you don’t have to call me that… And…are you crying?”

He sniffled a little and closed his door and went back towards his bed. “No…no. It was nothing. I was just watching a really sad movie…” Only then did he look up at his clock. It was well past one in the morning.

“Ah. I see. I thought you’d be asleep by now. It’s pretty late. But I wanted to call you. I wanted to…” There was a pause, as if Hotaka wanted to say something but was trying to find the way. It lasted long enough for Kyosuke to slip back into his bed, cradling the phone to his ear. “I wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow’s test.” There was a laugh that sent pleasant chills down Hariu’s back. “Though I guess that would be today’s test now, wouldn’t it?”

Kyosuke’s eyelids were growing heavy already, surrounded by the sound of Hotaka’s voice. “Yeah. I guess… ‘m ready for it, Taka…” His breathing was evening out.

“I was thinking that we could go to Café Tet-chan together after school to grade them if you have the time. I can order you some of that omelet rice you like so much… Hariu-kun…Harui…. Kyosuke, are you listening to me?” There was a deep chuckle and a wistful sigh. “You feel asleep with your glasses on again, didn’t you, Kyo… Oh well. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Until then…have a good sleep.”

He didn’t hear the click of the phone being hung up. He was already deeply asleep, glasses askew, phone clutched carefully to his ear, a warm, serene smile upon his face.


End file.
